


Crimson Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omegaverse, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the omega Rhys grows tired of being on suppressors, Rhys applies to work for an agency that employs omegas during their time of heat for renting by alphas, either as a walk-in appointment or by reservation. Rhys has never been reserved before, especially not for the entire run of his heat, and he's understandably surprised when the alpha that's reserved him happens to be Handsome Jack. But for as safe as this agency claims to be, it turns out that there is an unprecedented danger taking the lives of omegas in heat. And Rhys may be next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reserved

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, my first omegaverse fic. I feel there's no returning from this sin. As of the time of posting this first chapter, I'm about 70% done with the entire fic. I'm planning for it to end up being 9 chapters, but that could change, I'm not entirely sure. I'm looking for this fic to be a little quicker, as it was just an idea that kinda came out of nowhere, and I don't want to spend too long on it. Expect daily or almost daily updates.
> 
> Thanks in advance for any kudos and comments!

“Hold on, what do you mean you can’t get one heat off? _It’s just one heat!_ ”

When Vaughn said it back to Rhys like that, it just made Rhys feel all the more regretful he’d signed that contract from the very start. That _stupid_ contract at his **_stupid_ ** job.

It had never been in the plan to end up at an omega heat agency. It just kind of, well… _Happened_. He’d complained enough to Vaughn, who happened to be an alpha himself, about his heats and having to take suppressors (the side effects were the worst and left him utterly sick for the entire length of using them; it was _almost_ worse than the heat itself), that Vaughn finally found a solution for him. When he first heard about this agency that allowed alphas to set an appointment for omegas in heat, he was against it and incredibly skeptical at first.

But that was only at first. He got curious, did some digging, and somehow ended up applying. To which he got accepted, signed a two year contract, and there he was earlier that day, being reminded of that by the beta asshole Hugo Vasquez who was his boss.

“That’s a _no can do_ , little buddy,” Vasquez hummed, almost like he found some sort of _sick_ pleasure in denying Rhys’ request. “You signed a contract, remember? You can’t skimp out on a single heat just ‘cause ya feel like it. Don’t work that way.”

Rhys could feel his fingernails digging into the palm of his left flesh hand, the pain keeping him grounded and from going off anymore than he already wanted to.

With grit teeth, Rhys growled, “I’ve showed up for _every_ single one for the past year, can’t you give me a little break here? Just one, Hugo. That’s all I’m asking.”

“It’s true, you’ve been a loyal and hard working little omega for the past year,” Hugo nodded in agreement, sounding patronizing while he was at it. “So it won’t hurt ya to keep it up for another year. Because _that’s_ how long ya got until your contract’s up. Didn’t you take this job to stop using the suppressors in the first place? You tellin’ me you’d rather go back to those?”

Rhys shifted a bit uncomfortably, “Just for one heat. _One. **Heat.**_ ”

Hugo raised an eyebrow, his tone sounding like he pitied Rhys, but definitely not the _good_ kind of pity, “We can go in circles _all_ day long here, the answer’s gonna stay the same, Rhys. Besides, an alpha’s already reserved you for your entire next heat so uh… Suck it up, buttercup.”

An alpha… _Reserved him?_ It wasn’t an uncommon thing for alphas to pick and choose a specific omega ahead of time and reserve them for themselves. Several of his coworkers have had it happen to them but never, _not once_ , had it happened for Rhys. Alphas just walked in, registered, knotted him a time or two, and left.

 _But he was specifically reserved?_ That stunned Rhys. He’d never been with an alpha through his whole heat before in his life and Rhys didn’t know what to make of it right away.

“Who’s the alpha?” Rhys asked, trying to imagine what kind of person would think he was special enough to reserve him.

Vasquez waved his hand back and forth as if he were shooing a fly, “That’s not something I can disclose. The NDA’s already been signed. You know we keep stuff confidential, especially if there’s been a full heat reservation.”

Rhys pursed his lips together tightly as he huffed in frustration, “If I have to be stuck with this alpha for an entire week, don’t you think I at least deserve to know who it is?”

“ _Tough nuts_ ,” Hugo responded immediately with raised brows. “You’ll just have to wait until your next heat.”

This wasn't getting him anywhere. Rhys had hoped that he'd be able to get this time off, especially with it being so close, but it seemed that Hugo just wasn't going to budge. And now he found out that he'd been reserved...

Crossing his arms over his chest, Rhys asked, “I'll get extra payment for being reserved, _right?_ ”

“That all depends on if the alpha keeps you the entire week or not,” Vasquez clarified so matter-of-factly. “If he gets bored of ya, we'll have to refund him and you'll only get what you usually get. So make yourself fun.”

“ _Okay_ ,” Rhys drew out, “say he stays the whole week. Then how much will I get?”

Hugo hummed in consideration, seeming to draw the moment out if only to just annoy Rhys. Before his pause went on too long, he settled, “Roughly double what you make during a normal heat.”

 **Dammit**. Rhys grit his teeth tightly at that, the lure of the money making it all the harder to resist just going along with it without complaint. He still wanted to just ride out the heat back at his own home for once. It wasn't like he was exactly hard pressed for money (this job paid well enough as it was), but the extra money certainly wouldn't hurt.

After a long moment of silence, Rhys let out an exaggerated sigh, “Fine. I'll do it.”

That got a snort out of Hugo, “ _Tch_ , not like you have a choice here but whatever makes you feel better.”

And that was the moment Rhys left without another word, meeting up with Vaughn half an hour later where he was now sitting at a cafe with his friend. Vaughn still looked annoyed throughout the entire telling of the story, scowling a little more each time Rhys recounted Vasquez's comments on anything in the conversation.

“There's _got_ to be some way to get out of that contract,” Vaughn finally muttered as he adjusted his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

Rhys shook his head, twirling around the spoon in his soup as he studied its contents, “Yeah, if I could afford a good lawyer. And I mean a _really_ good one.”

“I could represent you, y'know.” Vaughn offered. “I _did_ take that year of law school.”

“No offense, bro,” Rhys began after a scoffing chuckle. “But I don't think you could help me.”

The shorter man just narrowed his eyes at Rhys, “You said no offense but I feel like you meant all the offense possible with that statement.”

“Look, I'll get paid double so I mean...” Rhys trailed off, pausing for a moment to shrug his shoulders. “Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe the alpha will be hot?”

Vaughn's lip curled up slightly as he shook his head, “I never should've told you about this job, man.”

Rhys allowed his spoon to drop back into the bowl, the silverware clanging a bit louder than he'd meant. He just shoved the bowl aside, no longer hungry as he responded, “It pays good, I can't complain about that.”

“But is it really worth it?”

Taking a slow breath, Rhys exhaled it even slower before he gave a small wince, “It's gotta be. The _contract_ says so.”

***

Two mornings later, Rhys awoke knowing immediately that today was the day. His body was screaming at him that his internal pheromones were changing, rearranging themselves and making him much more potent and available. He had little time before it would hit him in full force, rendering him unable to go anywhere safely, let alone get to work where he was supposed to be during this time.

He wasted no time getting out of bed, everything already starting to feel hazy as he brought out his phone and called up his boss. The asshole answered within just a few rings.

“It's time,” Rhys told him, knowing that Vasquez would know exactly what he was talking about. He was never supposed to call Vasquez at this number unless it meant his heat was upon him.

“Great,” Hugo sounded a bit more chipper than Rhys liked, maybe it was to spite him due to their conversation a couple days prior. “I'll send a cab your way. So hurry your ass up and get over there into your room.”

Rhys doesn't even bother to give a proper response to that. In a scowl, he just hung up on the other man, muttering under his breath how much of a prick he was. Not that it mattered, he was still going to do exactly what Vasquez wanted. _Fucking contract._

It didn't take long for Rhys to get himself dressed up in his work uniform, which Rhys never saw the reasoning behind. It was just going to end up being taken off practically the moment he got there. His slacks were black with stripes of yellow that ran vertically, a red velvet belt looping between the hoops of his pants. An off-yellow long-sleeved and button-up shirt was visible beneath the black waistcoat, intricate lines of red criss-crossing on the black fabric in appealing patterns that made the clothing look even more form fitting than they already were.

Finally, he slipped his feet into his muted golden boots, looking himself over once in the mirror before brushing back his hair.

Just the act of dressing in this extremely form-fitting clothing making him realize how much his body was already beginning to heat up. Any sensation along his crotch was just amplified and if he wasn't careful, he'd end up with a boner before he could even get into the cab. Not that it would've been much of a problem; these particular cab drivers were used to it and so much more.

This omega heat agency (aptly named the Omegas in Heat agency; no one said it had to be a _creative_ name) had special cabs that were made for safely transporting omegas that were in heat or damn near it. They used these cars to mask the smell of the omegas' heat with artificial alpha scents, coating both the omega and the car itself in the pheromones. In addition, all the drivers were never alphas, only omegas or betas to avoid any unnecessary accidents of uncontrollable alpha drivers.

Before Rhys lingered too long in his apartment, and before he could just take the temptation to say _fuck it_ and stay home, he was out of the apartment building and slipping into the dark cab waiting for him. The driver already seemed to know exactly who Rhys was and where to go, the car taking off the moment he closed the door.

It didn't take long before they'd pulled up to the several stories tall building he'd be calling home for the next week or so. He was out of the car, checking in at the front desk, receiving his key to his room, and heading up to the fifth floor on the elevator. It seemed like it was a blur, the heat building more and more with each second in his body. It made him thankful that only omegas and registered alphas were allowed past this point.

The whole system was the safest for the omegas, which made sense, really. The omegas in heat were their bread and butter, their cash grabs, and they were always in booming business because of it. So of course they took the safety of their omegas very seriously and wouldn't allow undocumented alphas near this portion. Even then, the alphas received only one key to get into one omega's room at a time.

Finally, Rhys had reached his room, slipping the key card within before the door clicked as it unlocked and swung open. The room itself was nice enough, almost like a hotel room of about four stars. It was spacious, offered everything from a small kitchen to a full sized bathroom with a walk-in shower. For Rhys, it had become a second home, although nothing would compare to his cozy apartment.

As he took his boots off and set his small bag to the side of the couch within the living room, he brought out his phone and sent out a text to Vasquez to let him know he'd arrived. Just moments later, he received a text back:

_'Alpha is already on his way and will be there soon.'_

But how soon would be _soon_ in that douche's definition? For all he knew, it could've been way later in the day that the alpha would show up. And Rhys wasn't sure he could handle that. Already the desire within his body was growing to slightly uncomfortable amounts, but it was still mostly manageable for now. He had no choice but to just wait around now.

Swallowing roughly, Rhys realized that he was actually quite thirsty, so he made his way into the fully loaded kitchen and opened the fridge. Within was all the food he and his alpha would possibly need for the full week ahead, and maybe even more than that. It was always kept stocked and fresh, including several water bottles of purified water.

Taking a deep breath, Rhys reached in and grabbed a bottle of water, unscrewing it and taking several gulps. Somehow, his heat decided then to hit him harder than before, like some sort of wave of uncomfortable longing need to be satisfied, like an itch he just couldn't scratch.

“Ngh, _shit_ ,” Rhys groaned to himself as he held to the water bottle tightly.

Using his mechanical hand, he pressed the cool metal to his face, shivering at the stark contrast in temperature. He took several deep breaths, trying to will his body to calm down, even though he knew that was mostly fruitless.

Rhys didn't even need to look down to realize that he already had a strong erection tenting his pants, he could just _feel_ it. It was aching and begging to be taken care of, the slickness between his legs making itself more known as the seconds passed. He needed that damn alpha to just be here already, to make the discomfort go away, to have his scent all over him. The faux alpha pheromones from the cab were already fading, and fast, making Rhys all the more anxious.

Licking his lips, he forced himself to take one more drink before screwing the cap back on and making his way to the living room. He flipped the television on and settled onto the couch, trying to stop himself from squirming and biting on his inner lip in the process as a distraction.

Now Rhys was actually glad that he'd gotten reserved for his entire heat. Usually he had to just wait around until an alpha did a walk-in appointment for a single knotting and then just leave. It was pretty torturous and having an alpha be there for more than a single knotting? Sounded absolutely incredible right about now. The more he thought about it, the more he ached to have some kind of stimulation, even though he was denying himself of it.

“Gah,” Rhys huffed out frustratedly, closing his eyes tightly. “ _Fuck it._ ”

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it at this point, it was only going to get worse. He knew it was. His body wasn't going to relent, no matter how hard he tried to put his mind over the needs of his body. So he was just going to give into it. He only hoped that the alpha wouldn't be angry at him for trying to take care of himself. He knew that some alphas didn't like that at all. But at this point? He wasn't sure he cared about anything other than finding some sort of relief.

It was only to tide him over, that's what he kept telling himself even as he undid his belt and pants, pushing them down to his knees as he laid down on the couch. Reaching a hand between his legs, he allowed a slender finger to encircle that sensitive ring of flesh as it was already coated with a generous amount of his own fluids, before sliding one, then two fingers deeply within himself.

A soft moan wafted from his parted lips as he began fingerfucking himself gently, growing in pace as his impatience for satisfaction grew. He just became wetter, needier, the filling of his fingers just nothing in comparison to the knot of an alpha that his body craved.

Curling in on himself on his side, Rhys began to thrust his fingers harder into himself, adding yet another finger to stretch himself as best he could.

“I.. I n-need _more_..” Rhys murmured to no one in particular, his breaths heated and heavy as he continued the motions with a low groan.

It just wasn't enough. It wasn't helping, only making it worse, his erection now aching and leaking terribly in a desperate need for attention. This was just nothing in comparison to an alpha. Just how much longer did he have to wait for this stupid alpha to show up? He'd reserved him, didn't he? So why the hell was he taking his time?

Almost as if to answer his pleads, the sound of a lock clicking filled the air, just barely catching his attention past the haze of his desire and lust. His eyes opened as he looked over to the door, realizing that it must've finally been his alpha. Only him and registered alphas were allowed to get into this room.

Even if he hadn't looked up, he immediately knew it was an alpha walking in. The strong and wonderful scent of the alpha filled the room, greeting his nostrils with its wonderful and pleasant smell that seemed to make his heat even more intense than it had been moments ago.

There, walking into the living room with hands shoved into his pockets, was the one man that Rhys had never imagined he'd ever get to see so close and in person. Nor did he ever expect to be riding out a heat with this man either.

“ _Damn_ , it smells good in here,” the man said with a growing smirk, almost predatory in nature as he stalked closer to the panting omega. “Already started without me, huh?”

This man was none other than Handsome Jack. The CEO of Hyperion, one of the most recognizable faces in all of Hyperion, perhaps the most powerful man in this entire galaxy. And he was going to be Rhys' alpha for the next week or so.

“Don't worry,” Jack hummed, the grin on his features becoming much more prominent as he reached forward to brush his large fingers over some loose hairs on Rhys' forehead. “I'll take **_real_ ** good care of you.”

 


	2. Knotted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, I'm absolutely blown away by the wonderfully warm reception that the first chapter got, thank you so much! As of now, this fic has been fully written and I will be updating it daily. Thank you all so much! Now for the chapter you came into this fic for.
> 
> Let the sin begin.

Truly, Rhys didn't know what to even think at this moment in time. And it wasn't _just_ because his heat was clouding his mind and turning him into nothing more than an attention-starved and instinctual omega. No, it was because here was Handsome Jack— **_Handsome fucking Jack_** — staring down at him like he was the most delicious looking thing on this entire space station. And with all the scent of his heat in the air and the wetness leaking from both his cock and his entrance, it was hard to blame him for looking as predatory as he did.

Rhys was excited, scared, needy, and terrified, all in one go as Jack was gripping the younger man's aching erection and pumping it swiftly.

“ _A-ah!!_ ” Rhys cried out, the sudden attention and pleasure making his body convulse as Jack swiped his grip up and down his slick length without mercy. Rhys found his fingers lifting up to claw at Jack's waistcoat, fingernails sure to have left marks if he weren't wearing those clothes.

“You got a pretty cute little cock, Rhys,” Jack hissed before he licked his lips, his motions not relenting for even a moment.

The heat within his body made his member hyper sensitive to each motion, and before he could even get a word out, his milky release was already leaking out in quick and powerful spurts as Rhys moaned loudly. He continued to buck his hips into Jack's strong and firm hold, riding out his strong orgasm with pleasant and appreciative groans rumbling his throat.

It was just barely enough to sate him for the moment as he looked up at Jack more properly through hazy and mismatched hues, his deep breaths drying his throat. He tried to speak, “H-Handsome Jack? You... _You reserved me?_ ”

“You're _damn right_ I did,” Jack agreed with a low chuckle before he was unbuttoning his own pants, revealing his swelling length. “Pretty face like yours? _Couldn't resist._ ”

Rhys' eyes flickered down to Jack's member as he began stroking himself to hardness, the size and girth of it making Rhys crave this man more than he ever had in his entire life. He'd always admired the CEO from afar, nothing _too_ extreme he'd always argue, and now all of that was paying off. The stupid contract was paying off. He can't believe he wanted to stay home and miss out on this.

Before Rhys could register anything, he felt Jack's rough hands turning him onto his stomach, the feeling of his pants being quickly tugged off his legs making him gasp. He was forced up onto his hands and knees, the weight of Jack crawling onto the couch behind him the next thing he knew.

“Gonna knot you up _real_ nice and tight, ya little slut,” Jack hissed, the grin clear in his tone.

Rhys groaned as he felt the head of Jack's now swollen dick at his entrance, the CEO teasing it up and down and coating it in the slickness of his juices. There was no stopping the omega from trying to push himself back onto Jack's member, desperately trying to get him inside. But Jack wouldn't have that, _he_ had to be the one in control.

“ _Handsome J-Jack, sir_ ,” Rhys begged raggedly as he looked back to the masked man. “ _Pl-please_ , I need it...”

The feeling of Jack's hand tightened roughly on Rhys' hip as he chuckled, “You need _what?_ Say it. **Loudly.** ”

Rhys swallowed hard, his need for the other man's knot growing to insatiable amounts, “I need your knot! _I need it! Pl-please!_ ”

Almost immediately, Jack was shoving his cock deeply within Rhys, garnering a loud cry from the omega as his thick girth stretched Rhys' sensitive hole. More and more, he pressed into the younger man, Rhys pressing back against his shove eagerly and hungrily. _Fuck_ , it _hurt_ , but it was exactly what Rhys' body was craving right then.

Not a moment passed before Jack pulled back and shoved within once more. His thrusts weren't gentle in the slightest, the slamming of his hips against Rhys hard and rough. The pace was immediately quick and without mercy, the sound of flesh on flesh interrupted only by Rhys' loud cries of pleasure. It was a good thing these walls were soundproof, otherwise he's sure the entire building would hear him.

“ _That's_ it, baby!” Jack growled, his movements so painful but so pleasant. “Scream my name, _c'mon!_ ”

“Nngh, ** _J-Jack!_** ” Rhys cried out, his shouts helped along as Jack was reaching beneath his shirt and dragging blunt nails down Rhys' back, no doubt leaving marks in their wake that would last for several days.

Both their breaths were growing labored as Jack leaned forward, pulling Rhys' back flush against his chest and unbuttoning Rhys' vest and shirt. Soon, he was pressing his fingers deeply into his chest, sure to leave bruises. His hips sped up, if that were at all possible, and his teeth found their way to Rhys' shoulder, digging into the soft and sensitive flesh there to leave yet more markings.

With little warning, Rhys came once more, coating the couch with even more of his own liquids and leaving him seeing stars and gasping for air between his moans.

“You want my knot, baby?” Jack growled into Rhys' ear, nibbling and suckling at his earlobe as he did so. “You're about to get the _best_ knot of your little omega life.”

Rhys didn't know how true that was until he could feel Jack's flesh beginning to swell within him, filling him like never before. He thought Jack's girth was already incredible, but _this?_ This just brought it to an _entirely_ new level. He felt himself gasp as Jack lodged himself deeply within, his knot growing and growing until it finally stopped, cementing itself within the omega. The leaking warmth of the older man's release was just the cherry on top and Jack sighed heavily and contentedly.

The two men just sat there for several moments, Jack's chest still pressed tightly against Rhys' back.

“Tell me that's not the _best_ damn knot you've ever had,” Jack demanded breathlessly, his voice now hoarse and quiet.

Rhys was still trying to catch his breath, the unbearable heat within him sated for the moment as he nodded lazily, “I-it's the best knot... I've ever had...”

Jack chuckled lowly, “ _Good_.”

Now they were stuck like this for the next fifteen or so minutes. This never was Rhys' favorite part of his job. Sometimes it would end up being awkward small talk that he couldn't just get out of because, _obviously_ , the alpha had their dick stuck in him. But after an entire year of dealing with this, it had gotten slightly easier. And maybe now that it was _Handsome Jack_ that was knotting him...

“Really though, why reserve _me?_ ” Rhys asked before the silence grew too long, looking back to see Jack resting his chin between Rhys' shoulder blades.

Jack raised a pointed eyebrow as if he'd just been asked a dumb question, the hint of a tense smile forming on his lips, “Thought I already told you. Couldn't resist your pretty face. Besides, haven't stayed with an omega for their entire heat in a while. Figured it was about time. I want the _whole_ package. I mean, you weren't cheap but I'm rich as shit, so why not?”

Before Rhys could answer, Jack was pushing Rhys' shirt and waistcoat upwards, the wet sensation of the alpha's tongue suddenly lapping at the nail marks he'd left minutes prior. It made a small moan tickle at the back of Rhys' throat as the sensation both burned and tingled, the flat of his tongue leaving slick trails along his reddened skin.

The scent of the alpha filled Rhys' nose, leaving him with a sense of comfort, despite the fact that Jack had been, indeed, very rough with him. In fact, if he wasn't on such a high of his heat, Rhys was sure it might've terrified him a bit how rough Jack had handled him. But it was far too good right now because it was _exactly_ what his body wanted.

Rhys' left arm was growing weak, aching as it started to become tired of holding up Rhys' weight. So Rhys just opted to fall to his elbows, the feeling of Jack's tight knot within him shifting slightly and pulling at his hole as he did so. It caused him to groan out in aching pleasure, the uncomfortable heat from before beginning to slowly build within his torso despite being absolutely filled more than he ever had been in a long time.

“Bet you enjoy your job, huh?” Jack asked as he pressed his hips even harder against Rhys' ass, earning yet another mewling moan from Rhys' lungs. “Getting knotted and getting paid for it.”

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows as he breathed deeply into the fabric of the couch, turning his head slightly to respond with a hazy smile, “It's not a job if I actually enjoy it.”

At that, Jack laughed quite heartily, each movement of his laughter causing the knot to move and send shivers up Rhys' spine, “I like the way you think, kiddo.”

Silence fell over the two before Jack had gone back to licking small spots up and down Rhys' back, rubbing his nose all over his milky skin and inhaling deeply nearly each time. Rhys was in bliss for those next ten minutes or so, Jack humming every so often and just rubbing more of his scent over the omega. Before long, Rhys could feel Jack's knot beginning to go down, much to his whining disapproval.

“Don't worry, I'll knot you again soon,” Jack hushed the omega as he pulled back, finally slipping out. “Damn, I really fucked you good. You're such a mess, Rhysie.”

Despite feeling incredibly achy and, just as Jack said, really well fucked, he could feel his arousal building once more, his biology demanding more. The sudden sensation of Jack's fingers surrounding Rhys' ring of sensitive and slick flesh made him gasp and only want more. The heat was building, his dick already standing at attention and leaking precum.

“Ja— _Jack_..” Rhys moaned, moving his ass backwards toward Jack's fingers in an attempt to fill himself once more. “ _Please_.”

Much to Rhys' disappointment, Jack was standing from the couch, Rhys sitting up more properly and finding himself latching onto the alpha's waist. He pulled him close, rubbing his face against his body, his breaths deep and labored as he tried to get the alpha's scent deeply within his nostrils and all over his body.

Jack just laughed, “You're so friggin' needy and you literally just started. This is gonna be a fun week.”

Rhys could barely comprehend what the other man was saying, he just needed Jack's knot again, to feel the fullness to really quench his insatiable instincts. Turning to face the wall behind the couch, Rhys offered his ass out to Jack, whining minutely as he looked back at Jack pleadingly.

It seemed that Jack couldn't stand waiting any longer either, his own length already hard again. He wasted no time before he was pressing back within the omega, bottoming out before he was dragging himself back out and setting a rough pace.

Rhys cried out in pleasant moans, his fingers digging deeply into the fabric of the couch as he was filled again and again, Jack's movements much more fluid and slick than before thanks not only to Jack's previous release but the juices Rhys continued to secrete as well.

“I knew you'd be the _perfect_ little omega,” Jack hummed pleasantly, shoving himself deeply within Rhys and pausing to remove his layers of upper clothing. Rhys was beginning to grow impatient at Jack's halt as he started to ride Jack's dick with his own movements, but it just wasn't the same. He was whimpering, the heat within his body growing uncomfortable once more without Jack's hard and satisfying thrusts.

Jack huffed a lazy chuckle before he finally tossed his long shirt to the ground, returning to his previous pace, “How many times am I gonna get to knot your pretty ass today?”

“M- _more_ ,” Rhys was mumbling before he was screaming out in a long moan as Jack picked up his thrusts, the motion of his hips becoming harder than before and even faster. Suddenly, the feeling of Jack's hands were at his throat and his length, each tightening on their own respective holds.

Rhys gasped, more and more, trying to find air as the pleasure was growing to be too much, Jack's hand now pumping wildly at his hard and painfully aching cock. It took mere moments before Rhys felt his orgasm overcome him, his hot seed spraying out and coating Jack's hand, sticking to parts of his exposed torso, but landing mainly on the couch, soaking it even further.

“Jesus, your screams are frickin' music to my ears!” Jack growled loudly, continuing to move his hand along Rhys' member, which was slowly growing limp, but he wouldn't allow it rest. Rhys felt tears brimming at the corner of his eyes as Jack continued to pound into him, sinking deeply and roughly into him over and over and over.

Rhys gasped, feeling Jack's knot beginning to swell to fill him once more, a sensation that his body wouldn't be satisfied with until it was stuck well and deep within him.

“Another knot,” the alpha hissed in a groan of pleasure, squeezing for a moment on Rhys' neck and tilting the omega's head back. “Two down, _lots_ to go, baby!”

Rhys felt spent. His body was finally calming for the moment, his needs sated as Jack's seed began leaking into him as his knot swelled, making him feel fuller than even the first knot had. He could feel himself resting back against Jack as the alpha ceased all his movements, attempting to calm his fluttering heart and burning lungs.

“N-not... Comfortable...” Rhys somehow found words past the deep breaths, his legs and left arm shaking from the exertion of the position.

Jack laughed lightly, “Of course, where are my manners, pumpkin. Here.”

Suddenly, Jack was switching places with Rhys, which was a little more difficult considering how tightly they were bound together, but he managed it, the motions making Rhys squirm in small waves of pleasure as his hot flesh moved deliciously against his prostate.

“ _That_ better?” Jack asked as he sat on the cleanest portion of the couch, Rhys now settled onto his lap.

Rhys could only nod, with red cheeks, sweat and cum everywhere, and eyes clouded over with lust and passion. If Rhys was able to think clearly at all, which he absolutely _wasn't_ right then, then he would've been thanking everything that brought him to this point.

It seemed that stupid contract was definitely a good thing, after all.

 


	3. Tasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, more sin. Lots of sin. Hope you're all enjoying, thanks so much for the support!

Somehow between all the sex, Jack had actually found time to prepare food for the two later that night. And if Rhys' mind wasn't so preoccupied with his own need for satisfaction, he more than likely would've been surprised at how well Jack could cook. Then again, this _was_ Handsome Jack, he had to be amazing at everything, right? But as good as the food tasted, it wasn't what Rhys' body craved most. He could feel the heat beginning to take him over once more, uncomfortable waves of the need to be filled making him squirm in his seat at the kitchen table.

“ _Ah-ah_ , finish what I made,” Jack demanded as Rhys looked to be trying to get up from his seat. “I can't have you passing out on me. You need my knot but you need food too.”

Swallowing dryly, Rhys just nodded and settled back within his seat, still roughly coherent enough to listen to Jack. This wasn't even the _worst_ of his heat, Rhys knew that. But even then, it might as well have been. He didn't have enough of Jack's scent on him, despite having been all over the alpha all day. And although he was exhausted beyond belief, he still needed more.

Just as Jack demanded though, he finished his food, drinking down a full glass of water as well. His body may have wanted Jack more than food, but the feeling of a full stomach was certainly not an unwelcome one.

“Jack... _Jack_...” Rhys muttered as Jack stood, taking both his plate and Rhys' before moving over to the sink. “ _Please... Jack..._ ”

“It just keeps gettin' worse, huh Rhysie?”

Rhys nodded fervently as he stood and moved over to Jack, the blanket around his bare form falling to the floor as he wrapped his arms around the equally bare alpha. His cock was achingly hard and Rhys found himself grinding up against the older man, rubbing his face into Jack's chest and neck, inhaling his scent deeply.

“I can just smell how much you want me,” Jack mused absently as he was clasping his hands to each side of Rhys' face, pulling him back slightly. “ _Shit_ , you're burning up. Alright, let's take care of the perfect little omega.”

Rhys didn't protest as Jack forced him onto the floor on his back and within seconds, he was already sliding his hard length deeply into the omega. Rhys mewled in satisfied pleasure, Jack sinking himself into Rhys over and over with long and hard thrusts.

“Nngh!! _Jack!_ ” Rhys cried out as he came without any attention to his cock, covering himself once more in his own fluids. The release itself offered only momentary relief, but luckily he could feel Jack's flesh pounding within him beginning to grow in size.

Jack's hips increased their movements with each moment that passed, moving incredibly fast and hard as he groaned low within his throat, reaching his climax as his knot filled every inch within Rhys. He slowly came to a stop, both their bodies already beginning to sweat, clinging to their hair and their breaths hot as they gasped for more air.

Rhys hummed contentedly as Jack surrounded Rhys with the weight of his body, the feeling of Jack's tongue lapping at the skin of his throat making him shiver.

“Before I lose ya to your heat completely, Rhys, tell me,” Jack began, continuing to scent the younger man along his Adam's apple and collarbone. “What made a pretty thing like you wanna take _this_ kind of job?”

The omega swallowed roughly, his mouth already dry despite having just had a full glass of water. He took a deep breath and responded lazily, “I hate suppressors...”

Rhys could feel Jack rumble in a chuckle above him as he switched to the other side of Rhys' neck, rubbing his nose along the flesh there, “So that's _it?_ You let weird and creepy alphas come in here, knot you, and leave? _Just_ because you hate suppressors?”

“That depends...” Rhys trailed off, leaning into Jack's attentive motions and inhaling deeply. The alpha's scent filled the air, the smell wonderful and leaving Rhys feeling whole and safe. “That depends, are _you_ weird and creepy..?”

At that, Jack dug his teeth into the omega's throat, suckling on the skin tightly and causing Rhys to cry out in a groan. Laughing, Jack pulled back somewhat, “Have any of the other alphas ever stayed with you through your whole heat?”

With furrowed brows, Rhys shook his head slightly. And while Rhys' eyes were closed, he could tell from Jack's tone alone that there was a grin on his face, “That's what I thought.”

“Why do you want to stay through my whole heat anyway?” the omega asked breathlessly, whimpering slightly as Jack pushed himself up onto his arms, putting some distance between the two.

“Told you,” Jack reminded him, his grin still present as Rhys opened his eyes to look up at him. “You looked like the perfect little omega from your ad. So far, looks like I was right about that.”

***

Several knots later, Jack was flush against Rhys' back as they were in bed, his most recent knot already having gone down and slipped out of Rhys. Not that it mattered much, Rhys was already fast asleep, his body far too exhausted to keep him going even though his growing heat demanded as such.

Jack himself was dozing, coming in and out of consciousness, inhaling the omega's scent every now and again. It was incredibly tempting to play with the back of Rhys' neck, the very spot that had been outlined to him, time and time again by this agency, that he _wasn't_ allowed near. He'd had to listen to some asshole highlight the importance of leaving the omega's bonding site alone. Because bonded omegas meant they were out one perfectly good omega, but that didn't make it tempting as all hell.

Not to mention, it smelled absolutely incredible. Jack was never known for following rules very well as it was. So he told himself _fuck it_ , so long as he didn't **actually** bond with the omega, it wouldn't hurt to play around with it. In his drowsy state, Jack leaned forward and dragged the tip of his nose along the sensitive flesh, inhaling strongly. He made small and gentle movements up and down, practically growing drunk off the pheromones that invaded his nose.

He could feel the omega beginning to squirm within his arms, small whimpers leaving his throat upon each exhale. Jack slowly smiled, his tongue darting out to lazily draw a line up and down the salty but sweet flesh. Jack was enjoying this far too much and he could feel himself growing hard once more, the omega's scents driving him wild and throwing him into a sudden and uncontrollable rut.

It didn't take a second thought before Jack was reaching down to line himself back up with Rhys' still slick entrance before he forced himself deeply within. The sudden stretching of his hole caused Rhys to gasp awake, taking several deep breaths of surprise before Jack was hammering into him.

Even if Rhys could complain about the sudden penetration, Jack wasn't sure he actually would. His deep and long moans were evidence enough that he was enjoying it quite appreciatively as Jack slunk into him with hard and rough thrusts. Using his left hand, Jack grasped tightly to the omega's thigh, dragging his leg up to offer him easier movement within the younger man.

The extended stretching caused Rhys to arch back against Jack's form, crowing in pleasure as Jack hit his prostate again and again.

“I'd apologize for the rude awakening,” Jack muttered, pausing as he licked a stripe along Rhys' shoulder. “But somehow I don't think you find this very rude.”

With a shiver and a groan, Rhys came all over the bed sheets, Jack's name floating out of his panting and parted lips with each thrust. The sound of wet flesh upon flesh filled the room, just barely drowned out by the alpha's growling groans of pleasure. Already, he could feel his knot beginning to form and he was sure to bury himself as deeply as he could within Rhys as his flesh grew swollen.

“ _Fuck_ , that's _**good**_ ,” Jack hummed as he came, now locked within Rhys once more as he stilled.

Their bodies were sticky with their own sweat as it intermingled through their close forms, Jack allowing Rhys' leg to fall back down as he opted to pull Rhys even closer against his heaving chest.

“Good for you, cupcake?” Jack whispered into the omega's ear, earning a surprisingly fervent nod of approval and a stifled whining groan as well.

“Ja... _Jack_..” Rhys barely managed as his breath began to slow, his heart still hammering away in his chest. “Jack...?”

“ _Hhm?_ ” the alpha hummed in a deep vibration, sliding his nose over the side of the younger man's neck as he did so. Rhys shivered at that.

“Have you ever...” Rhys paused to take a slow breath and swallow. “Been with any other omegas here?”

That was a question that he hadn't expected from the omega. He supposed his heat still hadn't addled his mind to the point of completely incoherent thought. Then again, having a fresh knot within him probably helped that.

Jack felt a teasing smile playing at the corner of his lips, “Aren't you not supposed to ask me about that kind of stuff? Confidentiality and all.”

That got a lazy scoff out of Rhys, “ _Screw_ confidentiality... Tell me.”

“You're a ballsy little omega,” came Jack's teasing response, his tongue slicking along Rhys' shoulder. “But nah. You're the taste test.”

“And..?” Rhys asked tiredly, turning his head slightly to try and catch a glimpse of the alpha.

“ _And_ ,” Jack began slowly, “I'd say I chose the best one to taste test. Now shush and go back to sleep, you're gonna need all the energy you can get.”

If Rhys wanted to argue it further, he showed no signs of it, simply just grunting in a huff before growing silent once more. And just like that, the omega was breathing in deeply and evenly, having fallen asleep with Jack's knot still tightly buried within him.

Once more, Jack allowed himself to indulge in the potent wafts of pheromones from Rhys' neck, rubbing his face along it gently and carefully as to not wake Rhys again. Before he knew it, he was being lulled into a more restful slumber that he finally stayed within comfortably.

***

Jack was startled awake by a sudden weight atop him, his eyes flying open to see a very needy and panting omega looking down at him with pleading and hazy eyes. Fresh sunlight bore past the slits in the blinds of the bedroom, making him realize that they'd slept through the entirety of the night and clear into morning. And it was no wonder why the omega was looking so desperate to get Jack's cock within him.

“Jack, _I_ _need_...” Rhys muttered quickly, trying to reach back and grab at Jack's member and attempting to line it up to his needy hole.

Jack huffed a chuckle as he helped Rhys, his length already hard and ready enough to take him. Leaning his hand down, Jack poised the head of his dick to Rhys' slippery entrance and before Jack could even move his hips, Rhys was lowering himself down onto it, beginning to ride it almost immediately.

“Guess we're even now,” Jack sighed bemusedly as Rhys came down harder and quicker on his throbbing erection, Jack's own hips moving upwards to meet with his downward thrusts. “ _This_ is the kinda wake up call I like.”

Suddenly, Rhys was pressing each of his hands onto Jack's torso for support, making Jack hiss as the cool metal of his mechanical hand met his hot skin, “ _Shit_ , kiddo, your arm's cold.”

Rhys was too far gone into the pleasure and his own heat to even acknowledge Jack's comments, slamming down harder with each handful of seconds that passed. It wasn't quite enough for Jack, though. Reaching his hands forward, the alpha clasped his fingers tightly around Rhys' ass, pulling him up and slamming his hips up into Rhys at an alarmingly quick rate.

“ ** _Aa-ah!!_** _Jack!_ ” Rhys screamed as his cum shot from his neglected length, covering Jack's shivering torso in the sticky fluids.

Not a moment later, Jack could feel his climax washing over him as he groaned, knotting Rhys tightly within a matter of moments. Unable to hold the position any longer, Rhys allowed his body to collapse onto Jack's, his lungs burning as his mouth gaped widely for more air.

“We'll need to eat after this,” Jack reminded the spent omega as he wrapped his arms about the thin man, keeping him close and engulfed in his scent. “And shower. We're a _real_ mess, pumpkin.”

Rhys whined at that, rubbing his cheek against Jack's chest as he murmured, “ _No shower_...”

Although Jack could understand the reason why Rhys didn't want to take a shower, they were getting pretty downright filthy. Rhys wanted Jack's scent to stay on him and a shower would easily wash most of it away, so again, he could understand, but it just wouldn't do.

“ _Yes_ shower,” Jack growled, not taking Rhys' indignation in the slightest. “Not gonna have my perfect little omega so dirty.”

Rhys just huffed in annoyance, rubbing himself even more defiantly against Jack's chest, “Not without you...”

A slow smile began to play on Jack's features as he brushed a hand down along Rhys' smooth back, “Don't worry, I'll be showering too. I'm not going anywhere.”

And just as Jack said, he didn't leave Rhys' side for longer than a minute at a time. Even as his knot finally deflated and they'd moved to the kitchen, Rhys was clinging directly to Jack as he prepared just a couple sandwiches. Jack had to force Rhys to sit down and eat, his heat only growing worse and more insatiable, but somehow, he was able to get him to finish his food and down another glass of water.

Now came the _much_ more difficult part: getting Rhys into the shower. In order to even get Rhys to remotely agree to take the shower, Jack had to get under the water with him. Jack was sure to keep the water a bit cooler than lukewarm to try and cool the warmth that was making Rhys' body feel as though it were on fire. It helped, but obviously not nearly enough, the omega now whimpering and pleading as he clung to Jack under the rushing water.

“Jack... Jack, please... _Please_ ,” Rhys begged, turning to face Jack and dragging his left hand all over the alpha as if it would make his begging more prominent. “I can't... _I can't take it..._ ”

Although Rhys' heated pheromones were definitely muted thanks to the cool water, Jack could still feel the heat still radiating off of Rhys' body, his face red and his half-lidded gaze pleading.

“I know,” the alpha hissed as he pressed Rhys' back against the wall just to the side of the running water. “You need my knot again, don't'cha?”

Rhys could barely comprehend anything, but he just nodded, groaning as his hand found its grip around Jack's already hard cock, tugging at it in some sort of attempt to coax him to penetrate him. With that, Jack slipped his arms between Rhys' legs, dragging them up and forcing his back higher up against the wall. He lifted the omega with very little effort before he was pressing his stiff head against Rhys' entrance and lowering him down onto it.

The omega gasped out in satisfaction before Jack was pounding into him hard and swift, fucking him right into the tiles of the shower wall. Suddenly, Rhys was already cumming, the milky substance being washed away by the water the moment it escaped his leaking head.

“ _Fuck_ , it's really getting bad, isn't it,” Jack growled as he continued to shove himself into Rhys. But Rhys had no answer, not even a nod, as he was too deep into the sensations he was feeling, moans and whimpers of pleasure tumbling from his lips.

Before Jack could say another word, Rhys' hand was wrapping about the back of Jack's head, pulling him close and locking his lips with the older man's for the first time since they'd begun. It surprised Jack and he was taken aback for a small moment, but he was quick on the uptake, devouring the omega's lips hungrily and suckling roughly at his pink lips.

Not a moment later, Jack felt his orgasm rush through his every sense and he was filling Rhys with his large knot in a low moan, coming to a halt as Rhys remained pinned up against the wall. Jack was much more preoccupied with the sensation of Rhys' tongue as it rolled over his own, throaty moans echoing within the shower and past the sound of the running water.

Finally, Jack was pulling away to gaze at the omega, their mismatched eyes meeting one another for a solid moment before Jack was grinning wildly.

“Reserving you was one of the best damn decisions of my life,” the alpha pressed his hips tighter against Rhys', earning a mewl of whimpers from the younger man as his knot shifted within him. “ _My perfect little omega._ ”

 


	4. Scented

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet still more sin, will it ever end? Haha the answer to that is nah, probably not. Thanks so much for sticking around and reading!

Jack had begun to lose track of time. This omega had become one of the neediest he's ever seen, needing to get knotted at least once every couple of hours, and the time between the knots was growing less and less. Even with his knot buried deeply inside him, it was hard to keep him satisfied. Although the hours and days seemed to meld together, after checking his digital watch, it looked as though he'd already spent the past five days with Rhys.

Sometimes Rhys was surprisingly coherent after he'd been knotted, allowing the two to engage in some conversation here and there. Although it was mostly banter and cheap little jabs at one another, the two were getting to know each other. Jack couldn't be sure how much Rhys would retain of it all, he knew omegas tended to not remember too much of their heats. But he had a feeling that Rhys was retaining _most_ of their conversations, not talking about the same subject twice or needing to be reminded of what was already discussed.

Jack had learned that Rhys hated suppressors due to the fact that they'd made his physical health decline because of how frequently he'd used them before he got this job. Jack also learned that Rhys had never been with any alphas before this job either and this was the first true time that he'd had an alpha throughout his entire heat. And while Jack admitted that this wasn't the _first_ time he went through a full heat with an omega, this had certainly turned out to be one of the best ones.

Jack was the proud CEO of Hyperion, an alpha in damn near every sense of the word. His endotype wasn't the only thing that made him so assertive, it was just his personality and he'd be damned before he would admit that he was becoming attached to an omega. But here he was, calling Rhys his perfect little omega, again and again, having to be close to the younger man at nearly all times of the day.

Whether Rhys was aware of it or not, Jack wasn't really sure. But he seemed to appreciate the attentiveness Jack was giving him as well as his moments of irresistible ruts when Rhys' pheromones got to be too strong for him to handle. The alpha came into this just looking for a week of fun and _that_ was going to be _that_. That was originally the plan. But as he was settled on the couch, his knot buried deeply and snugly within Rhys and Rhys leaning his head into Jack's shoulder, it seemed that things weren't quite going exactly to plan.

It was going _much_ further than that. Because more and more, he was being pulled back to that spot on Rhys' neck, tempting him to just bite into it, taste his blood, mark him for his own. And Jack was sure that Rhys would let him with his state of mind being so weak.

Jack's attention was divided between the droning television and Rhys' bare form on top of him, one of his fingers dragging up and down his spine and lingering at that specific flesh of his skin every so often. He rubbed at it in small and soothing circles, leaving Rhys shifting and moaning at the sensations.

“Aren't you the prettiest and most perfect little omega?” Jack asked in a low and pleasant hum, pressing his fingertips harder against the skin of Rhys' neck.

It caused Rhys to shudder and clench his shoulders closer together as he moaned out, “Hhnn... Jack... Ja.. _Jack?_ ”

“What is it, Rhysie?” the alpha asked quietly, making circular motions on his lower neck then.

“You won't...” Rhys paused, taking a panting and shaky breath. “You won't leave...? _Don't leave.._.”

Tilting his head down, Jack ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of Rhys' shoulder before pressing his lips down and suckling as he spoke in hot breaths against his soft skin, “I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm right here.”

Despite Jack's reassurances, Rhys continued to whine as he began to rub his face into the crook of Jack's neck, trying so hard to get the alpha's scent all over him despite already reeking of the older man's smell, “I need _more_... I need...”

With a soft sigh, Jack asked, “It's real bad, huh?”

Jack couldn't tell if Rhys was nodding to his words or still just trying to get Jack's scent on himself. Maybe it was _both_. Trying to quell Rhys' discomfort and need for release, one of the CEO's hands slipped between their bodies and grasped Rhys' erection, beginning to pump it as he rocked his hips against the younger man.

A gasp followed by a low moan floated from Rhys' lungs as he was receiving just what he needed, not even a full minute passing before cum was leaking quite quickly from his swollen head.

“That a little better?” Jack asked curiously as Rhys pulled back somewhat to gaze at Jack.

Rhys nodded swiftly before he was pressing his lips against the alpha's in a needy fervor, catching Jack off guard but it took only a moment before he was returning the kiss. Their tongues slid over one another, Rhys growing impatient and invading Jack's mouth in a hungry need to feel and taste the alpha. Jack was enjoying it far more than he could even say, liking just how assertive this omega became when his body was craving any kind of attention and sensation.

Soon enough, Jack's knot had faded, his cum finally leaking from Rhys' overused hole and making Jack's once clean skin sticky with his own release. Rhys didn't dare let Jack slip out of him, immediately beginning to ride him to hardness and soon enough to yet another knot. Rhys continued to beg and whine, his body practically on fire from the heat, this being the absolute worst peak of it all.

Jack knew that this was when the omega would be practically insatiable and there would be nearly no way for him to separate himself for even a second before he needed another knot. But Jack didn't mind, Rhys smelt far too good to resist, the wonderful scent of his heat absolutely intoxicating and encouraging him to knot him again and again.

The omega's incredible need for release from the uncomfortable desire was at its worst and Jack knew that it meant he was nearing the end of it. But sometimes some omegas could get stuck in that peak for several more days than usual, making it nearly unbearable for the omegas. And Jack wasn't sure which he wanted more at this point.

***

That next day, Rhys awoke with a pounding headache, something that he hadn't been fully aware of until he sat up. He noticed right away his heat was still very much there, an erection already standing at attention between his legs, but it was marginally less intense than he remembered. Which, if he was being honest, he couldn't even remember too much from the recent days. Just uncomfortable waves of heat, neediness, and the smell of Jack.

Speaking of Jack, the alpha was settled under the covers to Rhys' left, snoring quietly on his back and looking blissfully asleep. They must've been going for hours the night previous because even Rhys felt exhausted and sore beyond belief.

Boldly, Rhys was moving closer to Jack, wrapping his arms about the older man's form and rubbing his cheek against his chest as he muttered, “Jack...? Jack, wake up... _Please_..”

Without missing a beat, Jack slowly began to open his eyes, taking one look down at Rhys before smiling slightly, “Up already..? Still need my knot, kiddo?”

Rhys nodded slightly before Jack was shifting to hover above Rhys, using one hand to balance himself and the other to stroke himself stiff. He leaned down, pressing his nose against Rhys' collarbone before he was sucking the skin into his mouth, the scent of Rhys making him harder.

“You're not as strong as yesterday,” Jack observed lightly before he was pushing his head against Rhys' slick entrance, the omega spreading his legs to accommodate him. “Looks like it's startin' to end.”

Biting onto his lower lip, Rhys stifled a moan as Jack slid into him slowly, dragging back out before setting a comfortable pace. It was still hard, but it wasn't fast, the power of the thrusts enough to keep Rhys on a high of pleasure as he dove his fingers, both flesh and metal, into Jack's hair.

A low groan tingled at Rhys' throat as Jack's thrusts grew quicker, a sudden and sharp gasp entering his mouth as Jack began to pump his hard cock in time with his motions.

“ _Ahh..! Jack!_ ” Rhys cried out as he came, coating himself with his semen as Jack continued to pound into him.

“ _Shit_ , I'll never get tired of hearing you scream my name like that,” Jack hissed between the sound of his hips meeting Rhys' again and again. “Perfect little omega..!”

Barely a minute later, Jack was groaning lowly as his orgasm took over his senses, his knot lodging itself fully into the now content omega. Jack continued to lean over Rhys, swiveling his hips slightly to move his knot within the younger man, almost teasingly just to get more of a reaction out of Rhys. And it was working, he was squirming with each movement of Jack's, sighing out moans of pleasure and happiness beneath him.

***

Yet another knot later, Rhys' body had calmed considerably, so much so, that both the alpha and omega were sure that this was the last day of his heat. Tomorrow he would no doubt be freed from the constant need of release and go back to his normal every day.

“What're you gonna do after..?” Rhys finally found his voice after a several minute long silence, waiting for an answer from the alpha that was pressed flush against his back.

Jack just laughed, his words seeping past the bubbly laughter, “Is that your way of asking me on a date?”

“ _No!_ ” Rhys quickly clarified, swallowing roughly before he cleared his throat. “Not really, I was just... Just curious.”

A low hum vibrated Jack's throat as he leaned forward, pressing his nose teasingly along the back of Rhys' neck, “Go back to being mister powerful and handsome CEO of Hyperion, of course. No doubt a bunch of numb nuts can't wait for me to get back to boring ass meetings.”

As Jack continued to play with the back of his neck, Rhys could feel himself squirming, the knot lodged within him shifting and making him sigh pleasurably, “Y'know, you're _not_ supposed to be messing with my bonding site.”

That didn't stop Jack from his ministrations, his tongue even darting out to drag a slow line up to Rhys' curling hair as he grinned, “I don't hear you complaining, pumpkin.”

It was true, Rhys certainly didn't have any intentions of complaining. He'd remembered bits and pieces of when Jack would play with his neck during the past several days, although he was too far gone and not nearly coherent enough to tell him to stop at that time. And generally, if any alphas _did_ mess with his neck in any way whatsoever, he was obligated to tell Hugo about it so those alphas could be banned.

But with Jack? With Jack, it was _different_. He liked it, the way Jack massaged it, the way he moved his tongue over it, teasing and playing with the sensitive skin. The one thing he _didn't_ like, however, was knowing that Jack would be leaving soon. Rhys had almost forgotten that this was just his job and nothing but.

It made Rhys ache. He didn't want Jack to leave his side now. Maybe it was because this was the first time he'd gone through an entire heat with an alpha, but... He couldn't deny how much he just wanted to leave this job and stay with Jack.

“What are _you_ doing after, then?” Jack finally asked after a long silence, his hot breath ghosting over Rhys' neck making him shiver.

“Go back home,” Rhys shrugged slightly. “Wait until my next heat to come back to work, wait for some other alpha to come by. Same old.”

“Sounds boring,” Jack chuckled as he moved one of his hands up to begin massaging small circles into Rhys' neck, making it all the harder for Rhys to concentrate. “Also sounds like that's _not_ gonna happen. I'm gonna reserve you again. I don't want any other alphas to have their hands on you or their scents. _Only mine._ ”

The combination of the motions at his neck with Jack's words threatened to make Rhys melt, and he damn near did, falling into a hazy state that left him moaning lightly.

Was Rhys just imagining that? Jack was really going to reserve him again? It brought on bigger questions like how many times would Jack reserve him? Just once more? Or for the rest of the obligated year he had left? What would happen after that? The very thought that Handsome Jack, a man whom he'd looked up to for years beforehand, was going to be the alpha for his next heat was, well... It was _exhilarating_. And it only made Rhys _that_ much more attached to the alpha.

Words died on his tongue as Jack's ministrations were lulling him into a pleasant and comforting slumber, the potent scent of Jack filling his nose and leaving him feeling more safe and more secure than he ever had in his life.

 


	5. Murdered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens. There's not really any sin in this chapter. And I will admit, I probably should have dragged out the murder mystery portion of this fic a little more than I actually did, but I promised myself this would be a quick fic, so I didn't linger on it. Which is a shame because I feel there could've been a lot more done with it than what I did, so I do apologize for that.
> 
> But!! I still hope you all enjoy nonetheless. Thank you all so much for sticking around!

That next morning, Rhys was greeted with the sight of Handsome Jack dressing himself beside the bed, his hair looking to have been recently washed. Silently, Rhys continued to just watch as Jack pulled on a pair of pants, slipping his belt then buckle into place. Although his heat was definitely gone, it was still a nice sight to watch Jack going through the motions of dressing himself back up after a week of being without the clothing.

With the sudden raise of an eyebrow, Rhys realized that Jack noticed the omega's gaze on him and he was soon smirking over at him, “Oh, look who finally decided to wake up.”

“Not my fault I'm exhausted,” Rhys muttered bemusedly, a small smile tugging at his lips as he moved to sit up.

Jack snorted at that, shaking his head as he sat back onto the edge of the bed, reaching down to put his shoes on, “Yeah, gonna have to call bullshit on that one, cupcake. It's _definitely_ all your fault.”

A gentle laugh escaped in a huff through Rhys' nose as he felt himself leaning forward to wrap his arms around Jack's waist, the smell of Jack's natural scents only somewhat muted by the recent shower. Nonetheless, Rhys still found the alpha's smell comforting and wonderful.

“ _You_ made it worse,” Rhys argued in a halfassed pout.

Jack just laughed, “Oh, **please**. If anything, I made it better. You're welcome, by the way. Now c'mon, let go, I gotta get going to a meeting.”

After a small whine, Rhys reluctantly let go of the older man, falling down onto his back, pout much more prominent on his lips as he sighed, “ _Fine_...”

Comfortable silence filled the room as Jack finished tying up his shoes, giving his body a short stretch before he was standing and making his way toward the door of the bedroom. As he was only a step away from the door, Rhys sat up quite quickly, “Jack, wait.”

“Hhm?” Jack hummed, turning to look back at Rhys with a raised eyebrow.

Swallowing roughly, Rhys gave a hopeful smile at the alpha, “You weren't kidding about reserving my next heat... Were you?”

A smile slowly carved its way onto Jack's lips, “Think I'd kid about that? Tch, give me a little more credit here. I'll see you then, Rhysie.”

And with that, Jack slipped out of the room, the sound of the front door opening and closing moments later, leaving Rhys with the biggest and dumbest of grins on his face.

***

So not only had Rhys just spent probably the _best_ heat of his life with Handsome Jack, but he'd gotten paid quite the hefty amount to boot. Vasquez told Rhys that apparently Jack was extremely satisfied with his performance and even paid a little extra ( _'little'_ being absolutely subjective), leaving Rhys with nearly triple what he normally made in a single heat. This would be more than enough to pay off any lingering bills and _then_ some. Like _a lot_ of then some.

Rhys definitely decided to keep his mouth shut about how much Jack had been in contact with his bonding site, something of a dirty secret that he wanted to hold close to himself. He knew that if Hugo ever found out that he was withholding that information, he could get in _huge_ trouble, and Jack could get banned from ever seeing Rhys again, but he didn't care. Besides, he figured that there was no way for him to even find out as it was. That was something between him and Jack alone.

Of course, his boss told him that Jack had reserved him again for his next heat. Rhys had to play along and act as though he didn't already know, which was somehow exhilarating in its own right. Just to know something before Hugo did was satisfying. Not to mention, knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with some random alpha coming to knot him just once or twice before leaving him for the next one was wonderful. If said alpha would even show up, that was. Sometimes he'd only get one alpha throughout a week. Hell, during his first couple heats, he got no one and it was damn near _hell_.

But not this time. Or maybe not even the next time after that. Not with Handsome Jack seemingly so eager to spend yet another heat with him.

Rhys had even been fortunate enough to get Jack's number onto his phone, something that he hadn't realized right away until he'd checked his phone later that day. Turned out Jack had placed his number into Rhys' phone while he'd still been asleep, Jack even getting Rhys' number in return. He'd only noticed thanks to a little text from Jack saying _'hey my perfect little omega, call or text me if you need anything'_. And it just made Rhys realize that this could've been going even further than just the heats— no, he couldn't be thinking like that. He needed to slow down, he couldn't get too excited. Although it was hard not to.

The several days that followed were relatively uneventful. Rhys just went about his usual day, mostly trying to rest up and recover from the past week of exertion. Everything had been as he'd left it back at his apartment and it was a welcome sight to come back to. Sleeping in his own bed again, having a proper shower, actually eating better food, it was all part of the recuperation process. That was until he received a very frantic call from Vaughn.

“Oh my God, Rhys, _are you okay?!_ ”

Rhys furrowed his brows in confusion, utterly confused and trying to understand why Vaughn sounded so... Terrified? Worried? He shook his head.

“ _Yeah?_ ” Rhys intoned curiously. “Why? What's wrong?”

A sigh of relief came from the other end of the line, the solace palpable in his tone, “Thank _God_... Shit, where are you?”

Rhys felt as though he couldn't be anymore lost than he already was, but here he was, much more lost. Vaughn had obviously thought something had happened to him. And while it was true that he hadn't had the chance to tell Vaughn he'd gotten through his heat and got back home, that wasn't usually a cause for alarm so soon.

“I'm home,” Rhys confirmed with growing suspicion. “Vaughn, what's going on? Did something happen?”

“I thought you were _dead_ ,” Vaughn said slowly, shakily. “You didn't hear?”

Obviously Rhys had definitely missed the memo here. Thought he was **_dead?_** What the hell.

Rhys sat up from the couch in his living room as his voice grew more serious, “No, why did you think I was dead? I'm fine. Just been resting up from my heat. Tell me what happened, Vaughn.”

Taking a slow breath, Vaughn began explaining, “It was on the news, they found an omega murdered at OIHA, this morning. The _same_ floor as your room, just a few doors down from you.”

Rhys could feel his body go a bit cold from the news, realizing that he might've been there while this omega was killed. If whoever was the killer decided to move down just a few rooms... Could he have been dead right then?

“What the..” Rhys murmured, a bit stunned. Something like this has never happened, not at his job. Sure, there had been some more abusive alphas than others, that was always a risk when alphas went into a rut, but it had never escalated as far as flat-out _murder_. “Do they know who did it? I mean, security's tight there, there's _gotta_ be some kind of clue.”

“They're still investigating. Whoever it was, they used scent maskers, the strong stuff, so they don't even know what the killer's endotype was. And the surveillance footage of that hallway was wiped before the police could get to it,” Vaughn said absently. “Look man, I'm just glad it wasn't you.”

“I am too but—“ pausing suddenly, Rhys shook his head, trying to piece it together. “Who would want to kill omegas?”

A pause ensued as Vaughn seemed to think it over for a moment or two, “...What about the alpha that reserved you?”

Rhys could feel his eyes widen at that as he shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat, “No. It couldn't have been...”

 _Shit_. The more Rhys thought about it, the more he realized Jack was definitely capable of something like that. The CEO of Hyperion had been widely known for not being the kindest of men. He wasn't shy when it came to murder, that was something that everyone knew. But when he killed, it was in the name of business, dealing with matters that had no other way of being solved. Rogue business partners, bandits down on Pandora, _those_ kind of matters.

He'd never heard of Jack killing innocent omegas. Innocent omegas _in heat_ , for that matter, when they were most vulnerable. It made Rhys scowl in disgust, his stomach churning at the thought.

“ **No** ,” Rhys restated more firmly before the silence dragged for too long. “No, it wasn't him. Killing omegas when they're in heat, that's just...”

Vaughn now sounded a bit suspicious himself, “Who was the alpha that reserved you anyway?”

“You know I'm not supposed to say anything,” Rhys reminded his alpha friend as he stood, making his way over to the front facing window of his apartment, looking out of it absently. “But I trust you. It was, uh... Well. It was Handsome Jack.”

“ _What?!_ ” Vaughn shouted, sounding utterly incredulous.

“And he's already reserved me again,” Rhys slowly added.

Silence pervaded the line once more before the omega was trying to reel it back slightly, “But _listen_ Vaughn, before you say anything else, I know it wasn't him, okay? Why would he ride out my entire heat just to kill another omega right after? Besides, there's no telling how long that omega had been... _Dead_... Jack was with me the whole time.”

A sigh greeted Rhys' ear in response, “I dunno, bro... You need to find a way out of that contract. I mean it. You shouldn't go back there until they catch whoever did this.”

“It'll be like a month until I have to go back anyway,” Rhys waved him off. “Everything'll work out. Besides, even if I wanted to, I legally can't. You know that.”

“Yeah...” Vaughn trailed off momentarily before he continued. “Just be careful, Rhys. Seriously.”

Nodding unconsciously, Rhys agreed, “Don't worry, I will. I'll talk to you later, I'm gonna call Vasquez, see what he has to say.”

“Sure thing,” Vaughn agreed quickly. “Talk to you later.”

As Rhys brought the phone away from his ear, he hung up, sitting there in silent contemplation for several moments. The very thought of it still sent a cold shiver down Rhys' spine the more he pondered it. But he shook those thoughts from himself as he scrolled through his phone before selecting Vasquez's number, the very one he wasn't normally supposed to call. But this wasn't a normal occasion.

After several rings, the beta was answering, his tone choppy and insistent, “What do you want, Rhys?”

“Hugo, what's going on? Did an omega really get killed?” Rhys asked just as insistently, his brow furrowing.

A heavy and tired sigh escaped Hugo's lips, “Yes, an omega was really killed. I can't tell you anything more than what you've probably already heard. You want answers _I_ don't got.”

Well that was just frustratingly useless. Maybe it was pointless to call the beta after all. He should've known that Hugo wouldn't have been very helpful.

“Do I still have to come in for my next shift?” Rhys asked, not sure which answer he was hoping for more, in all honesty.

“We already had this conversation last time, we're _not_ having it again,” Hugo answered roughly, obviously annoyed at the question. “Now was that all?”

Pursing his lips, Rhys huffed a sigh of frustration, closing his eyes to rub at them with his mechanical fingers, “Yeah. That's all.”

Rhys didn't even wait a moment before he was hanging up, seemingly ending up with less answers than before.

***

The following three weeks were still normal, despite that fear looming in the background of Rhys' thoughts about the killer. Whoever had murdered that omega was still on the loose and there were very little leads on the whole thing. The media had decided to push it to the back burner, giving little to no coverage of it due to the agency practically being a center for glorified prostitution, so Rhys was more in the dark than he'd like.

Rhys had the urge a time or two to call up Jack and ask him if he knew anything about it. But he was worried that it might've made it look like he was accusing Jack, and he absolutely didn't want that. Because it was the opposite. He still believed that Jack couldn't have been involved. He was probably far too busy with his job as CEO of Hyperion to even pay much attention as it was. But it seemed as yet another murder, near identical to the first, happened on the last week of that month, Jack definitely took notice.

The text from Jack that midmorning was unexpected, but it wasn't unwelcome. It read:

_'Meet me at the Upper Helios Cafe. I'll buy lunch. We need to talk.'_

As this was the first time Jack had contacted Rhys since they'd been together during his heat, it made Rhys feel a bit nervous. He had to wonder if maybe this had to do with the murders in some way. Surely it had to, the timing of the second murder and Jack's text were aligned far too perfectly to not be. So he got himself out of bed, dressed, and took a cab out to the Upper Cafe.

Nervousness tugged at Rhys' stomach as the cab finally arrived and he was slipping out from it, looking up at the chrome building with apprehension. As he stepped inside, trepidation in his steps, there he saw one Handsome Jack sitting in the corner of the cafe, a lit cigarette pinched between his grinning lips as he waved coolly over at the omega.

Rhys couldn't help but return a smile his way as he moved closer, standing a bit nervously at the table.

“Well, go on, sit down, kiddo,” Jack encouraged as he pinched the cig between his fingers and pulled it from his mouth.

Swallowing roughly, Rhys sat and opened his mouth to say something but failed right away. He tried again, “You know we're not supposed to see each other like this...”

Jack huffed a chuckle, smoke billowing out from his lips, “And yet ya came anyway. You say a lot of shit and just do the opposite of it. You tend to do that a lot, Rhysie?”

“Not on purpose,” Rhys settled, pouting slightly as he waved away some of the smoke from his face. “But why'd you tell me to come?”

Slowly, Jack raised an eyebrow as he moved to put out the cigarette in the ashtray on the table, “I think you know why.”

So it seemed that Jack really _had_ noticed, despite the media's best efforts not to cover it very well. Even then, he was sure that Jack could've gotten whatever information about it that he wanted, he was just that sort of powerful man. No one just said no to Handsome Jack.

Rhys furrowed his brows as he murmured, “ _The murders_...”

“Bingo,” Jack agreed, pausing to lean forward onto the table, his face looking more serious than he's possibly ever seen it look before. “Killing some asshole because they deserve it is _one_ thing, but killing omegas in heat is another. _Especially_ when you happen to work there. So I'll lay it out plain and simple, cupcake. _Quit that job_.”

That was something that Rhys was genuinely not expecting. He was sure that the surprise on his face was completely evident as his lips parted in silence, trying to pull all his sudden thoughts together into one coherent response. Was Jack... Actually _worried_ about him? Handsome Jack, of all people, was worried about his safety.

Rhys swallowed dryly, “I _can't_ , though...”

That seemed to make Jack frustrated, a scowl crossing his features, “Uh, _yeah_. You can. I know your next heat's soon, I can already start to smell ya.”

Shifting a bit in his seat, Rhys pursed his lips tightly before he shook his head, “I'm under a contract, Jack. For the next year.”

“ ** _Fuck_ ** the contract,” Jack growled, slamming his fist down onto the table roughly, causing Rhys to jump. “That contract isn't worth your life.”

Slowly, Rhys began to shake his head, averting his eyes down to his hands in his lap, “It's a legally binding contract. If I don't show up, they'll take every bit of money I ever made from them and throw me in jail while they're at it. I'll lose everything.”

A small silence ensued as Jack huffed frustratedly, seeming to finally understand just the predicament that the omega was in. Really, Rhys was never supposed to say any of that. The only other person he'd trusted enough to tell was Vaughn, and that was after several months on the job as it was. So to say this to an alpha he'd just met barely a month ago was _risky_ , at best.

Finally, Rhys looked back up to Jack who looked to be contemplating something, studying the omega with a piercing gaze, “I'll get you out of that contract. I told you, I'm rich as shit.”

It suddenly occurred to him that Jack was actually serious about it all. He was seriously trying to get Rhys out of this situation because of the murders. He was worried for his safety. But one question kept pounding at Rhys' mind that he couldn't escape.

“Why do you care so much?” Rhys slowly asked, eyeing the alpha for any and all changes in his masked expression. “You'd be risking a lot trying to do this.”

A taut smile was playing at the corner of Jack's lips as he responded, “Because you're my perfect little omega. And like I said, I don't want any other alpha's hands on you.”

Rhys was sure that a small bit of heat had jumped to his cheeks at the admittance, having to turn his eyes back down to his lap to escape Jack's intense gaze. It was easy to say those kinds of things when he'd been in heat; the pheromones always did the craziest things to an alpha's mind. But to say them when he _wasn't_ in heat?

That was another matter entirely. And it made Rhys realize the situation he was in. Whether it was just pure possessiveness or Jack was _actually_ caring for him, he wasn't sure. But one thing he was sure about was that he liked it. _He liked it a lot._

“If you really want to try...” the omega began slowly, willing the heat away on his cheeks as he returned his gaze to the older man. “Then do it. Please. I don't want any other alphas but _you_... Not anymore.”

 

 


	6. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter and it's a doozy. Just as a warning, there is violence, blood, and death in this chapter. As always, thanks for reading and supporting!

With how much power and money Jack had, Rhys thought that surely this would all be taken care of quickly. Much quicker than it was. Maybe it was too much of Rhys to expect Jack to get it all settled and taken care of within a day, but _shit_ , did he wish that was the case. Because as he awoke that next day, he could feel his heat beginning already. It was earlier than he'd expected.

_Dammit._

He'd told Vaughn after meeting with Jack just what was going to happen, how Jack was going to take care of the contract for him. And while it ebbed Vaughn's worries over whether Jack was the killer or not, he was still wary of it all, trying to urge Rhys to still not go in. He reassured Vaughn that Jack would have everything straightened out by the time his next heat showed up so he wasn't worried. But now that his heat was _actually_ here and coming on very quickly, he was definitely worried.

Out of habit, Rhys sent a text Vasquez's way, telling him his heat was here and he received the confirmation that his cab was on its way. He felt like he had little choice right now but to just go in. He tried calling Jack several times but there was no answer, much to Rhys' growing worry. He left a voicemail and sent a text, telling Jack that since there was no word from him that he had no choice but to just go into work anyway. If he just stayed home and rode out his heat here, then no doubt Vasquez would eventually take notice, early heat or not.

As Rhys dressed and entered the cab, he told himself over and over that things would be fine, that Jack would show up, they'd be together for the following week, and nothing bad would happen. _Everything would be fine._ It was hard to feel safe though, his heat already making him vulnerable and very aware of any stray, dangerous alphas that would love the chance to just take him without warning. It made his journey into the building and up to his room a swift one.

Sliding the card into the lock, it clicked to allow Rhys within. As he swung it open and stepped into the room, he could feel a sudden weight upon him, forcing him back against the wall as the door was slammed shut. His heart began racing immediately as wide eyes tried to get a good look at who this sudden presence was, but the room was still too dim, his eyes had yet to adjust.

It didn't smell like an alpha. It didn't smell like anything at all. _Strong scent maskers._ That was when Rhys realized the real danger he was in now. Whoever this was, this had to be the one who'd been killing those omegas and he was going to be next. Rhys could feel his mouth going dry in fear as he struggled against the other body, his heat momentarily forgotten in place of his fear.

“ _Let me go!!_ ” Rhys cried out in a loud scream, uselessly hoping that someone would hear him and help.

There was a sudden and disjointed laugh, the voice deep, impossibly deep. And as this man began to speak, Rhys realized all too soon who it was.

“Scream all ya like, Rhys. No one's gonna hear you.”

The omega would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Hugo. How could it be Hugo? **_Why_ ** would it be Hugo? Rhys was scrambling to find answers, stunned momentarily as he was pinned properly against the wall, each of his wrists in a vice grip.

“What the— _the_ **_fuck_** , Vasquez?!” Rhys shouted, quick pants of terror coming in and out his throat. “It was you?! _Why?!_ ”

Suddenly, Rhys was tossed roughly to the side, his left arm trying to find purchase along the wall, but there was none to catch himself. As he went down, his hand brushed the light switch, filling the room with light and showing that Hugo was smiling the most disturbing smile that Rhys had ever seen on the man.

“I won't bore you with the details,” Hugo began as Rhys started to scramble backwards, trying to keep himself as far away from the beta as possible. Slowly, Hugo reached into the pocket of his pants, dragging out what looked to be a large pocket knife. “So I'll get _right_ to it.”

It seemed in the blink of an eye, Vasquez was dashing towards Rhys, pinning him down roughly and hard, his knee digging painfully into Rhys' stomach. Rhys cried out, gasping for air as he tried using his mechanical hand to keep as much distance between them as he could. Hugo growled, wrapping his arm around the metal forearm and gripping it tightly.

Rhys was suddenly all to aware of a tugging pain at the socket of his right shoulder, realizing too late that Hugo was trying to dislodge the metallic arm. Rhys screamed as he could feel it tearing at his flesh, the arm not at all supposed to be pulled off like that without unlatching it first.

“That's right, **_scream_** you stupid omega!” Hugo laughed as he continued to pull, sparks beginning to fly as the arm was growing ruined. “Hurts, _doesn't it?!_ ”

Tears were beginning to brim in Rhys' eyes as he could feel the arm dislodging itself from his shoulder, the pain burning and the distant feeling of blood coating his side. Finally, it came loose and Hugo was tossing the useless and bloodied hunk of metal aside, leaving Rhys whimpering and groaning in loud sobs.

The next thing Rhys knew, he could feel a sharp blade at his throat, Vasquez pressing the metal tightly against his flesh as he leaned closer to the younger man, “You wanna know _why?_ Because you **stupid** fucking omegas are always getting all the attention! No one cares about betas, no one even looks twice at us!! And you think you're special enough to get _paid_ for what you do? It's disgusting. You're nothing more than a **_whore!_** ”

Suddenly, it all made sense to Rhys. In some sort of sick and twisted way, it made sense. But what had made Hugo snap like this? What even brought this on? Rhys was sure he would probably never know because he was probably going to die. Right here, right now, writhing in the pain of his lost limb and left to die slowly from a slit throat.

Allowing his eyes to flutter closed, Rhys waited for the end, just accepting his death. This would be it. He'd end up being just another story on the news, part of a statistic.

Rhys was expecting the pain of the knife to greet him but instead, the sound of the lock clicking and the door slamming open filled his ears. His eyes flew open as the weight of Vasquez was suddenly off of him, the near death experience still leaving Rhys shaky and unsure of what had just happened.

But filling the air was the familiar scent of an alpha, one that he practically knew inside and out. As he jolted up quickly and achingly, there was Jack in a struggle with Vasquez, a low but vicious growl rumbling his throat as he shoved a large fist directly into the beta's face. Hugo stumbled back, not getting a chance to retaliate before he was being shoved against the wall and being strangled.

Rhys' instincts were screaming at him to move away, to get to safety, but he couldn't, he was frozen where he sat, watching as Jack was meaning to kill the other man without a second thought or remorse. In a split moment, somehow Vasquez got the upper hand, slamming his fist with incredible power into the side of Jack's head, causing him to lose his grip momentarily. The beta took the chance, pinning the alpha down onto the ground and hammering fist after fist into his bloodied face.

 _This wasn't good._ Rhys was sure that Jack could handle the beta at first, but it seemed things had taken a turn in favor of Hugo. And if Rhys didn't do something, _anything_ , then they both might end up dead because of his asshole boss. Rhys frantically searched about for something to stop Hugo and there it was just beside the couch, Hugo's knife. It had somehow gotten knocked out from his grasp during the initial scuffle and he was glad for it.

Grasping the knife tightly within his left hand, the omega stood and rushed forward, moving only on instinct to shove the blade directly into Hugo's back. The beta crowed out in pain as he relented his attacks on Jack, but instead drove a bloody fist Rhys' direction. Rhys tried to move out of the way, but he was punched directly where his mechanical arm should've been, throwing him back to the floor in a painful cry.

It was enough of a distraction for Jack to move back into action, each of his hands wrapping back around Hugo's throat and tightening as he pinned him to the ground with a dark snarl. Large and strong thumbs pressed deeply into the beta's windpipe, a choking gasp escaping his mouth followed by a very clear crunching and popping. Only seconds passed before Hugo was going limp, his wide eyes now lifeless as Jack had literally choked the life right out of him.

Jack couldn't get to Rhys fast enough. As he pulled away from the dead beta, he was quickly by Rhys' side, pulling him up into his arms.

“Jack,” Rhys whimpered in deep gasps, clinging to the alpha as best he could with his one arm. “I'm sorry... I sh-shouldn't've come...”

Jack just hushed him, brushing away a few tears from his face, “Don't you **_dare_ ** apologize. I've got you. We'll get you help, alright?”

Rhys just nodded slowly, adrenaline still reeling throughout his system and clouding everything. The omega seemed to lose track of all time, not even realizing where exactly he was until he was being wheeled into an ambulance. Jack was there at his side the entire time, refusing to get treated for the wounds on his face until Rhys got treatment.

The last thing that Rhys could recall before drifting to sleep was receiving those awful suppressors as he arrived at the hospital, Jack still at his side.

***

If there was anything Rhys could consider feeling like death, this was it. He properly felt like death, his whole body aching and exhausted and reeling from the events of the day prior. The combination of the suppressors and medication weren't helping much either, seeming to only make it all the worse. He'd almost forgotten just how _horrible_ these things were. And now he wished that he could forget.

Luckily the damage was minimal in comparison to how bad it _could've_ been. Rhys' shoulder experienced some tearing on mostly what was already scar tissue from when he'd first lost his arm, and although he had lost a fair amount of blood, he was expected to make a full recovery. Vaughn stopped by before he had to head off to work himself, worried sick until he heard from Rhys himself that everything was okay.

Jack had promised to cover everything for him, including the replacement of his arm, so that eased Rhys' mind a little. But what Jack told him next just made it all the better.

“Your contract's been dropped,” Jack confirmed with a small smile as he was settled beside Rhys' hospital bed. “You're a free omega now. Hell, I didn't even have to grease many palms after yesterday's little incident. They really wanna sweep that one under the rug.”

Rhys couldn't help but smile back, studying Jack's features. Really, Jack had looked much more bloody and beaten up the previous day than he actually was, just a few good cuts and bruises marring his face today.

“Thank you, Jack,” Rhys began slowly, his smile beginning to ebb away. “But... What will I do now? I'll have to find a new job and, God... Go back to these suppressors...”

Almost immediately, Jack seemed to have a solution for him, “Stay with me. You'll have more money than you'll know what to do with. You won't have to work again and you sure as _shit_ won't have to go back to suppressors.”

The omega took a slow breath as he processed what Jack had just told him, the surprise clear in his voice, “Jack, what you're offering, it's... It's too much, I can't—“

“ _You can_ ,” Jack insisted with a growl, leaning closer to the younger man. “Bond with me so you'll never have to deal with another alpha's shit again. Do it, Rhys.”

Speechless didn't even _begin_ to cover it, Rhys just sitting there absolutely stunned beyond belief at the words that he was hearing. Did he even hear that right? Jack was asking to bond with him? Rhys supposed he really shouldn't have been surprised, Jack had been dropping hints that he wanted him for himself, but _bonding_... That was taking it to a whole new level.

A level that Rhys found himself gravitating towards the longer the silence went on.

“ _I._..” the omega started, trailing off and contemplating it further. He swallowed roughly, meeting Jack's intense gaze. “I don't... Know if I'm ready, but... I will. God, yes, I will.”

Suddenly a grin was plastered on Jack's face as he stood from his chair, leaning towards Rhys and pressing his lips against the omega's in a deep kiss. Rhys returned it gladly, his one hand coming up to brush through Jack's hair.

“You won't regret it, pumpkin,” Jack whispered against Rhys' lips. “You won't regret it.”

 


	7. Bonded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are the last chapter. This one's more like an epilogue, so I didn't make it as long as others. Like I said from the start, I wanted this to be a quick fic and I'm actually relatively pleased that it ended up being so! Limiting myself when it comes to writing is something I find difficult so this was an exercise in writing as much as it was a fun experiment in writing a/b/o dynamics. Hope you all enjoy this last chapter!

If Rhys had been told just a few months prior that he would be living with Handsome Jack— **_Handsome Jack_** of all people, he would’ve laughed right in their faces and called them crazy. But here he was, living with one of the most powerful men in this entire galaxy, and thoroughly enjoying _every_ day of it. While Jack _did_ tend to be an asshole, Rhys found that he never did it to hurt Rhys. In fact, he was quite protective of the omega, even to the point that he hated Vaughn being around him.

It made sense, Vaughn was an alpha himself, after all. But Vaughn had never taken advantage of Rhys, their friendship always coming first before their endotypes. If anything, Vaughn had been the protector of Rhys long before Jack came into the picture and Rhys was sure to point that out to him time and time again. 

So Jack eventually gave in, grudgingly accepting the other alpha in Rhys’ presence, but of course he didn’t leave out the threats of _‘if you do anything to him, I won’t hesitate to strangle the shit out of you’_ , which was a threat that was all the more believable considering he’d done just that to Hugo, even breaking his neck in the process.

The news had decided to cover the story much more blatantly now that the killer had been revealed to be Hugo, Helios once more having yet another reason to consider Jack their hero for taking care of the beta murderer. That whole incident still left Rhys feeling on edge and he would have the occasional nightmare about it, but with Jack there every night as he awoke, it was slowly getting easier.

The two still hadn’t properly bonded yet. As Rhys told him, he wasn’t quite ready for that, but he knew he was slowly getting there, each day driving him closer to that point. Jack was everything and more that Rhys had always wanted in an alpha and all the other alphas he’d been with just couldn’t compare. He was like the ultimate alpha and Rhys couldn’t feel safer with him.

When his next heat hit him, it came on in full force while Jack was away at work. Rhys went back and forth between calling Jack that late afternoon to get him to come home right away, but he didn’t want to disturb Jack while he was at work. So there he sat for most of the day, naked and squirming and burying himself into their bed, trying to immerse himself into his alpha’s scents. But it just wasn’t potent enough, having been far too mixed with his own scent, and he was growing more needy, the desire growing uncomfortable.

Rhys wasn't sure how many hours passed until the sound of Jack entering the apartment greeted his ears, all he knew was that Jack was home. _Jack was finally home_. That's all that mattered.

“ _Jack..?_ ” Rhys called out from the bedroom, watching the slightly ajar door with a hazy gaze, willing Jack to come through it already.

As if his prayers had been answered, Jack was stepping through the door, licking his lips and inhaling deeply as he grinned at Rhys, “ _Damn_ , kitten. It really came on quick, didn't it?”

Rhys was nodding quickly and fervently as Jack approached, crawling forward on the bed to meet Jack's hand as it brushed back several stray hairs that rested on Rhys' already sweaty forehead. Rhys was immediately clamoring to undo Jack's belt, trying to get at his cock, whatever helped to get the alpha inside him quicker.

“ _Easy_ , Rhysie,” Jack urged, helping to remove his clothes.

“I need...” Rhys muttered as he was forced back slightly by Jack, much to his disapproval. “ _Please_...”

Jack just continued to grin as he stepped back somewhat from the bed to strip himself of his clothing, his member already hard and stiff thanks to the potent smell of Rhys' pheromones. Immediately, Rhys was turning on hands and knees to offer his leaking hole out to the alpha, one hand of Jack's grasping to the soft skin of the omega's hips to steady him.

“Jack, please..” Rhys begged, looking back with lust and desire clear in his eyes and panting tone.

“I know, I know,” Jack said quietly before he was pressing the head of his cock against Rhys' entrance and shoving himself deeply within in a single and long thrust.

The motion earned a long and throaty moan from Rhys as he threw his head back, Jack's hips immediately beginning to set a comfortable and satiable pace that seemed to calm Rhys for the moment.

“Nice timing with the heat, sweetheart,” Jack chuckled, the thrusting of his length into Rhys increasing slightly. “Had a _shitload_ of meetings this week that I did _**not** _ wanna go to. You're my savior, baby.”

Rhys opened his mouth to respond, but his words were stopped short as Jack increased the hardness of his motions, hitting that wonderful spot within Rhys that made him see stars. The alpha didn't even get a chance to reach around and stroke Rhys' member before he was cumming onto the sheets of the bed, a long moan following.

More and more, Rhys was just smelling increasingly incredible, urging Jack on to drive himself into the younger man with harder and quicker thrusts. Jack groaned low within his throat as he could feel his orgasm looming, his flesh already preparing to swell within him.

“J-Jack..” Rhys begged raggedly, turning to look back at the CEO. “Bond me... _Please, ngh..!_ D-do it.. **_now..!_** ”

That caught Jack off guard a bit, his motions hitching just slightly in the moment of wide-eyed surprise. But he didn't waste a moment before he was sinking into him faster than before, causing Rhys to cry out as he felt the sudden pain of Jack's teeth burying into Rhys' sensitive neck.

Harder and harder he bit down until the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and even then, he didn't relent. Rhys was screaming, both the immense pleasure and pain becoming far too much for him handle. Even his new silver arm was shaking from the sensations, each of his fingers digging deeply into the mattress.

Before long, the alpha groaned past his teeth that were still buried into Rhys' neck, feeling his cum release and his knot growing to fit tightly and snugly within the omega. Finally and slowly, Jack unclenched his jaw, pulling back to look at the vibrantly red mark on his neck, Jack's clear teeth indentions beneath the blood pleasing to his gaze.

Rhys could feel himself shiver and gasp as Jack began licking at the blood that trickled from his neck, leaving Rhys feeling in an even more intense high. The momentary lapse from his heat had Rhys realizing that he'd just bonded with Jack. _Jack was his alpha_. **_His_**. And he was Jack's omega. Officially and properly. That tug to be closer with the alpha was even more present than before, that need only being partially sated by the knot buried deeply within him.

“ _You're mine_ ,” Jack muttered between licks, one of his hands moving beneath Rhys to brush up and down his chest in soothing massages. “ _My perfect little omega._ ”

Rhys was still trying to catch his breath as he was being shifted along with Jack to lay down in a more comfortable position on the bed, seeing as they were going to be stuck together for a good while. Rhys hummed in content pleasure as Jack continued to lick at Rhys' neck, the blood finally stopping from leaking, but Jack's tongue still didn't relent.

“I never thanked you...” Rhys started slowly and quietly, his voice hoarse from the prior screams and moans.

Jack chuckled deeply, vibrating against Rhys' skin, “For _what?_ ”

A slow smile pulled at Rhys' lips, “For everything... Reserving me, staying with me... Saving me... And now bonding with me.”

Jack snorted, the grin clear in his voice, “Don't gotta thank me for what I wanna do anyway, Rhysie. _Sure_ , this wasn't exactly what I planned when I reserved you in the first place, but hey. I'm glad it worked out the way it did.”

Silence settled over the two as Rhys contemplated Jack's words, his eyebrows furrowing momentarily, “...I'm sorry you had to kill Hugo.”

“ _Ah-ah_ ,” Jack warned with a growl, rubbing his nose along the aching flesh of Rhys' neck. “Don't wanna hear it. Asshole had it coming anyway. He was a dead man the moment he touched you.”

Sighing, Rhys settled himself further back against Jack's chest, feeling the knot shift within him and causing him to groan slightly. He took a few slow breaths before he closed his eyes, inhaling the deep scent of the alpha— **_his_** alpha.

“Oh and _you're welcome_ , by the way,” Rhys added with a small smirk.

“What?” the alpha asked, sounding genuinely confused. “Is that the heat talking or are you being a cocky little shit?”

Rhys just laughed, “You're welcome for getting you out of those meetings. Because you better not be going anywhere.”

That got a bubbly laugh out from Jack in return, “Oh, don't worry, baby. I'm not goin' anywhere.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it all the way through, I want to personally thank you so incredibly much! It means tons to me that you stuck through it and made it to the end. It's been a fun journey. I'll see ya'll in my other fics!


End file.
